


[PODFIC] Work of Fiction

by sksNinja



Series: Work of Fiction [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Hanzo, Audio Content, Author!McCree, Drinking, Elevators, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, I maybe need to record less and write more, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Read by the Author, mostly snarky fluff, romance novels, running from your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: The podfic version of my own fic, "Work of Fiction."





	[PODFIC] Work of Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Work of Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640116) by [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja). 



> I've been pretty excited to record this one for you guys, please enjoy.

Written _and_ read by me! Horray!

Length: 01:23:19

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z6tx6LcBWusX5Jw_5is0waIXnLRPDnnn)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PCDhyw1Ndl_4ARFELyKmGBlwGdnexiZx)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1S7XyE8LHohuodO0gePEz_r4G-1teIR_P)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ca63JcX9NEGk6Mpc_0GgeIWnr_xEs3Yg)

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Zu5OL7Idec5Hf6f6bK_OT5T-FO1pLJ_6)

Extra: [Fan Mail](https://drive.google.com/open?id=161z_Xb8f7LQ30LHgn9xM8Ithi-FIsyOM)  
  


Listen on tumblr:

[Chapter 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/172607760167/chapter-1-of-work-of-fiction-by-sksninja)

[Chapter 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/172844606547/chapter-2-of-work-of-fiction-by-sksninja)

[Chapter 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/173080098868/chapter-3-of-work-of-fiction-by-sksninja)

[Chapter 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/173309295612/chapter-4-of-work-of-fiction-by-sksninja)

Chapter 5:  [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/173530875443/chapter-5-part-1-of-work-of-fiction-by-sksninja), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/173531656389/chapter-5-part-2-final-part-of-work-of-fiction)

Extra: [Fan Mail](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183107612574/fan-mail-by-sksninja-oh-thats-me-summary)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
